Neuf Mois
by Picotti
Summary: Ron et Hermione sont mariés depuis un petit moment maintenant. Mais voilà que le temps est venu pour eux de devenir parents. Voici dix mois vus par les yeux de Ron. Fic cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Ecchymose.
1. Août 2005

**AOUT 2005**

Je suis de bonne humeur, probablement parce que George m'a laissé prendre mes vacances de manière à ce qu'elle correspondent à celles d'Hermione. Avec son travail au ministère et le mien à la boutique, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu de mal de se voir.

James, le fils d'Harry et Ginny, va bientôt avoir un an et j'avoue être un peu jaloux quand je les vois tous les trois. Ça doit être quelque chose quand même d'avoir un enfant.

J'étouffe un bâillement tandis que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Dehors, le soleil tape déjà fort. Enfin, ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il est déjà dix heures du matin passées. C'est notre premier jour de vacances et nous avons décidé, pour une fois, de flâner au lit.

J'entame mes vacances de la façon la plus adéquate qu'il soit, c'est-à-dire en passant mon temps à flâner. Hermione et moi gardons une fois ou deux James. Ce gamin est adorable, c'est mon filleul en plus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le gâter comme mon fils… que je n'ai pas.

Passons. C'est un sacré garnement aussi et il nous repeint plusieurs fois d'affilée la salle à manger avec sa purée : carottes, petits pois, pommes de terre, tout y passe. Deux jours plus tard, j'annonce à Hermione que la prochaine fois qu'Harry et Ginny nous demandent de garder leur graine de sombral, on le nourrit avec autre chose que de la purée. Ou en tout cas avec quelque chose qui se nettoie plus facilement.

Je savoure le temps que je passe en compagnie de ma femme et je m'amuse tout particulièrement à lui faire des avances, un peu comme un gamin. C'est d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'elle me fait, un beau jour, alors que nous sommes allongés sur le lit l'un contre l'autre. Dehors, il fait un soleil magnifique mais nous, nous sommes enfermés dans notre chambre. Je serre Hermione dans mes bras. J'aimerais que le temps s'éternise et que nous restions là à jamais.

Est-ce qu'elle a encore son vieux retourneur de temps que McGonagall lui avait donné lorsque nous étions en troisième année ? Ce serait sympa de pouvoir l'utiliser pour revivre encore et encore nos vacances. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle me repousse et se lève. Je tends la main vers elle, elle y envoie une petite tape.

« Les vacances sont bientôt finies, Ron. Tu te rends compte qu'on n'a rien fait du tout pendant tout ce temps ? »

Je l'observe tandis qu'elle s'habille.

« On a fait l'amour, dis-je le plus innocemment possible.

_ Et pas une seule fois on est allé rendre visite à tes parents. »

Je roule des yeux et me laisse tomber en arrière. Hermione éclate de rire.

« Je crois qu'un hibou est arrivé. Il me semble avoir entendu du bruit dans la cuisine. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te lever. »

Et elle quitte la pièce. Moi je reste là, à attendre que le temps passe. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever et je n'ai pas envie non plus de retourner à la boutique la semaine prochaine. C'est un peu le problème avec les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? On est toujours heureux d'y arriver mais lorsqu'elles se terminent, c'est une véritable déchirure.

Le temps passe, il s'écoule et je finis par me lever, poussé par un besoin pressant à satisfaire très rapidement. J'en profite pour enfiler mes vêtements et filer dans la salle de bain. En sortant, je décide d'aller voir ce qu'il est advenu de ma femme.

Je la trouve dans la cuisine, elle est en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. Ça, c'est Hermione tout craché, toujours en train d'écrire de lire ou d'étudier quelque chose. Je suis sûr que même la nuit elle rêve qu'elle travaille.

Je me penche par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle me tend un carton vivement coloré.

« Luna et Rolf se marient fin octobre. On est invité.

_ Rolf ? Luna connaît un type qui s'appelle Rolf ? »

Hermione m'envoie une légère tape dans le flanc. Bon, je plaisante à moitié. Je sais bien que Luna à quelqu'un depuis quelques années maintenant je ne savais absolument pas qu'il s'appelait Rolf. Je jette un œil au carton d'invitation. Le 22 octobre. Bien, je suppose que je devrais demander d'autres vacances à George. Ce qui ne devrait poser aucun soucis.

Mon frère n'a pas l'air comme ça mais au fond, lui et moi, on est très proches. Depuis la mort de Fred, c'est un peu comme si nous nous étions rapprochés. C'est lui qui m'a proposé de venir travailler à la boutique avec lui et même si j'avais d'autres projets en tête quant à mon avenir, j'ai accepté sans hésitation. Il a besoin d'un coup de main et de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à garder pied. Bien entendu, il a Angelina auprès de lui et il a Fred Junior qui a presque le même âge que James, à un poil d'hippogriffe près.

L'exactitude des dates n'a jamais été mon fort à l'école. Et ça n'a toujours pas changé.

J'embrasse Hermione dans le cou et elle me repousse, en riant cependant.

« Ron, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

_ Autre chose que de t'aimer ? Non je ne crois pas.

_ Eh bien trouve-toi une autre activité pour l'instant parce que je suis occupée. »

Je grommelle en m'éloignant, laisse le carton sur la table à côté d'elle. C'est avec elle que j'ai envie de passer ma dernière semaine de vacances mais j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir mettre mes envies de côté. Les vacances sont passées beaucoup trop vite et j'appréhende le moment de la rentrée parce que Hermione va retourner travailler au ministère dans son service d'aide aux familles brisées par la guerre. Bon, le service ne s'appelle pas tout à fait comme ça, mais c'est l'idée.

Et nous allons recommencer à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle va passer son temps avec son nez dans ses bouquins, je vais reprendre mon petit bonhomme de chemin. D'ici quelques mois, je le sais, je vais recommencer à regarder cette fille qui travaille dans la confiserie juste en face. De temps à autre, nous allons nous adresser un petit signe, nous allons prendre un verre ensemble et si ça continue comme ça, un beau jour, on va finir par…

J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Ma bonne humeur s'est envolée.

Je sors dans le jardin, regarde d'un œil morne les massifs de fleurs arrosés de soleil. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui les entretiens, c'est mon père. Je m'assieds sur la pierre toute chaude qui trône sous les saule pleureur et appuie mes mains sur mes genoux.

Si seulement les vacances pouvaient s'éterniser…


	2. Septembre 2005

**SEPTEMBRE 2005**

Le jour de la rentrée, c'est la grande course. Ça me rappelle un peu les premier septembre sur le quai de gare à King's Cross et je me sens un peu nostalgique en songeant au jour où je suis monté pour la première fois dans l'Express.

Ce temps me semble si lointain… il y a des années que je ne suis pas retourné sur le quai 9 ¾ mais j'ai promis au petit Teddy que je serai là pour sa première rentrée dans… quel âge a-t-il lui déjà ? Je compte sur mes doigts. Sept ans. Merlin ! Le petit gars à déjà sept ans ! Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort a disparu depuis sept ans, que Fred est mort depuis sept ans, que j'ai embrassé Hermione pour la première fois il y a sept ans.

« Ron ! »

Et en parlant de ma femme, la voici qui tape à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas, j'utilise un sort d'attraction sur les araignées de la remise pour te faire sortir ! »

Toujours les grands mots. Je termine de me raser rapidement et je quitte la salle de bain. En passant, je caresse doucement le bras d'Hermione mais elle a un geste d'impatience à mon égard. Elle s'engouffre dans la pièce et claque la porte derrière elle.

Au cours des jours qui suivent, notre routine habituelle se réinstalle. Je me lève le matin à sept heures, le réveil sonne. Je me tire du lit, prends mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine en lisant la gazette (surtout les pages consacrées au Quidditch, le reste m'intéresse à peine). Après quoi, je prépare le petit déjeuner d'Hermione. Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de le faire mais j'en ai envie. Tous les matins, oui, j'en ai envie. Je vais à la salle de bain pendant qu'Hermione se lève et descend déjeuner à son tour. Je quitte la maison à huit heures. Je transplane directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, j'ouvre la boutique quand George ne l'a pas déjà fait. Depuis la naissance du petit Fred, il est de plus en plus souvent en retard. Je crois que le gamin lui fait passer bien des nuits difficiles. A midi tapantes, je prends ma pause. Parfois je mange dans l'arrière boutique mais lorsque je suis d'humeur, je vais manger chez Florian Fortarôme qui tient un petit restaurant plus bas dans la rue. Après quoi, je flâne un peu au gré des boutiques. De temps en temps, Harry quitte le ministère pour venir déjeuner en ma compagnie, ou bien Seamus mais c'est de plus en plus rare ça aussi. Je suppose qu'ils ont beaucoup de travail. Je reprends mon poste à deux heures et travaille sans relâche jusqu'à cinq heures. Là, je ferme la boutique quand George ne le fait pas et je transplane chez moi. J'attends le retour d'Hermione. Elle ne rentre jamais avant sept heures. Nous dînons, nous passons un bout de soirée ensemble puis nous allons nous coucher.

Parfois, quand elle n'est pas trop fatiguée, j'ai droit à un petit câlin.

Mais est-ce réellement la peine de vous dire que, ça aussi, ça arrive de plus en plus rarement ? Nous sommes mariés depuis déjà quatre ans et, parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça fait dix ans. La routine, il n'y a rien de tel pour tuer un couple.

Mais un matin de la mi-septembre, Hermione perturbe les habitudes. Elle se lève longtemps avant que le réveil ne sonne. Je suis réveillé par son départ précipité du lit. Je l'entends courir dans le couloir. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, m'étire et tâte la place vide à côté de moi.

« Hermione ? »

Je l'entends. Elle est dans la salle de bain et elle a l'air malade. Je me lève d'un bond et me précipite auprès d'elle. Elle est agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes qu'elle tient des deux mains. Je confectionne une boule de papier toilette et la lui tends pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle s'assoit sur ses talons et acquiesce.

« Ce n'est rien. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas digéré certainement.

_ On a rien mangé de bien exotique. Enfin peut-être qu'au travail tu as… »

Elle me coupe la parole en secouant la tête. Mais ses lèvres s'étirent sur un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« Ou alors c'est un petit virus que j'ai attrapé. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ok. Je ne m'en fais pas. Si ça ne va pas, vraiment pas je veux dire, tu iras voir un médicomage n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma femme n'aime pas beaucoup les médicomages, allez savoir pourquoi. Je crois que c'est son sang moldu qui doit lui faire cet effet. Durant toute son enfance, elle a appris que rien ne vaut la médecine moldue et ça doit lui être resté gravé dans la mémoire, un peu comme un réflexe.

« Arrête de t'en faire, Ron, dit-elle en tirant la chasse d'eau. Tout va bien. »

Elle se redresse et reprend sa routine du matin, avec un peu d'avance sur le planning cependant. Mais moi, je ne suis pas tranquille de toute la journée. Je m'attends, à chaque instant, à recevoir un hibou du service où elle travaille pour me dire qu'elle a été transportée d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Je n'aime pas la savoir malade même si ce n'était qu'une petite nausée visiblement sans gravité.

Ce soir-là, je suis nerveux et je garde les yeux braqués sur l'horloge jusqu'à ce que, enfin, elle rentre à la maison. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me précipiter sur elle et l'inspecter sous toutes ses coutures.

Elle est en train de retirer sa veste lorsque je la rejoins et toutes mes inquiétudes de la journée volent en éclat. Elle n'a pas l'air malade du tout. Elle est même souriante.

« Hé ! Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

_ Evidemment, je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire de soucis.

_ Tu me connais. Il faut nécessairement que je me fasse du soucis. »

Elle éclate de rire et s'éloigne de moi, un peu trop rapidement à mon goût ceci dit.


	3. Octobre 2005

**OCTOBRE 2005**

« Le week-end prochain, il faut impérativement qu'on aille t'acheter un costume sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Pour quoi faire ? »

A la façon dont Hermione me dévisage, je devine que je viens de dire une énormité. Non, sincèrement, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un costume ? Pas pour aller travailler quand même parce que j'ai beau m'être rapproché de George, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse se retenir de me charrier s'il me voit arriver sur mon trente et un.

Assise en face de moi, Hermione laisse tomber sa plume. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle écrit, mais ça à l'air important.

« Ron ! s'écrie-t-elle. Le mariage de Luna et Rolf ! C'est dans trois semaines ! »

Ah oui, tiens, ça me revient maintenant. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Bon, il ne faut pas aller raconter que je me fiche éperdument de Luna, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais il faut admettre que je ne la vois pas très souvent. Elle est tout le temps en voyage dans un coin ou un autre du globe, si tant est qu'un globe puisse avoir un coin, et donc je la fréquente très peu.

Et son mariage m'était complètement sorti de la tête. J'ai eu plusieurs choses à penser ces derniers temps. Notamment Hermione qui s'emploie à me cacher qu'elle est encore régulièrement prise de vomissements nocturnes. J'ai beau l'exhorter à aller voir un médicomage elle me soutient que c'est le surmenage qui la rend malade. Ouais ben le surmenage, je trouve qu'il a drôlement bon dos quand même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas remettre le costume que j'avais pour le mariage d'Harry ? Il était très bien.

_ Parce que ça fait bientôt cinq ans et que la mode a changé depuis.

_ Je croyais que la mode ne t'intéressait pas.

_ C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser les autres rire de toi. »

Elle m'envoie un grand sourire et je me demande comment je dois le prendre. Je pose ma tasse de café devant moi. Pour un dimanche matin, j'aurais apprécié une autre conversation que ma capacité à me faire charrier par les autres.

« A moins, reprend-elle, que tu ne veuilles laisser ta mère faire le choix d'une robe.

_ Ah non ! »

Mon empressement à répondre la fait éclater de rire. Tous les deux, nous avons encore en tête ce fameux jour du bal de Noël que le professeur Dumbledore avait instauré lorsque nous étions en quatrième année, à Poudlard. Ma mère avait choisi une robe de soirée à la hauteur de ses moyens, je m'en rends bien compte maintenant que je dois gérer mon propre… qu'Hermione doit gérer notre propre budget. Mais sincèrement, je crois, aujourd'hui encore, qu'elle avait choisi ce qu'il y avait de plus moche. Soit ma mère n'a pas de goût, soit elle avait voulu me jouer un sale tour. Et sincèrement, les deux possibilités se valent.

« Donc nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse le week-end prochain pour te trouver un costume et pour que je puisse choisir une robe. »

Et le débat est clos.

L'été commence à reculer et peu à peu, les feuilles des arbres commencent à brunir pour tomber, dansant doucement dans la brise pour venir former un fichu tapis dans lequel je me prends les pieds à peu près dix fois par jour ! Il n'y a pas un jour, je crois, où je ne manque de me tuer en glissant sur les feuilles humides.

Je déteste l'automne.

Le jour du mariage de Luna et Rolf, pourtant, le soleil est au rendez-vous. La cérémonie, le vin d'honneur, la soirée, tout est parfait. Je suis content de revoir Luna mais aussi les autres de notre petite bande. Neville est Hannah sont là eux aussi et forcément Harry et Ginny et le petit James.

« Vous savez quoi ? nous annonce ma sœur avec un grand sourire. Harry et moi, nous allons avoir un autre bébé. »

La déclaration me fait avaler mon champagne de travers. Je m'étouffe, crache et tousse. Les bulles, c'est désagréable quand ça passe par le nez. Tout le monde félicite les futurs parents. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ma petite sœur a toujours été en avance sur moi, pas la peine de me voiler la face. Elle a su voler sur un balai bien avant moi, elle était meilleure au Quidditch (elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs, à mon plus grand dam), elle s'est mariée avant moi et elle a eu un enfant avant moi. Mais elle reste ma petite sœur ! Nom de nom, je suis content pour elle mais en plus d'être jaloux j'en veux un peu à Harry, comme s'il l'avait… non, pas salie quand même. Enfin si. Enfin non. Enfin j'en sais rien ! Mais je lui en veux quand même !

Allez, je prends sur moi et je les félicite quand même.

« Bravo, dis-je. C'est James qui va être content d'avoir un petit frère.

_ Ou une petite sœur, souligne Harry.

_ Exact. Mais en tout cas, si vous nous refaites un petit démon comme celui que vous avez déjà, je ne suis pas volontaire pour les garder. »

Tout le monde rigole. Mais ceci dit, ce n'est pas entièrement de la plaisanterie. Mon neveu (et filleul) est un charmant gamin mais il faut avoir de sacrés nerfs pour s'occuper de lui toute une journée. Alors si encore en plus il a un frère ou une sœur du même acabit, moi, je jette l'éponge.

Ce soir-là, lorsque nous regagnons la maison, fatigués, je me laisse tomber dans le canapé.

« Quelle nouvelle que nous a annoncé Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'incline la tête en arrière pour tenter de voir Hermione. Elle est en train de se débarrasser de son manteau. Mais elle ne répond pas.

« C'était une belle cérémonie, non ? »

Hermione ne répond toujours pas. Je me redresse et me retourne à moitié. Je la trouve pâle tout à coup.

« Ça ne va pas.

_ Si je… Non, Ron je ne me sens pas bien du tout. »

Je me lève et la rejoins. Elle n'est pas seulement pâle, elle tremble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle se passe une main sur le front, elle tremble.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Je la rattrape à temps, elle s'évanouit dans mes bras. Hermione ne pèse pas très lourd, je la soulève facilement, la porte jusqu'au canapé où je l'allonge. Il me faut un peu de temps à lui tapoter les joues pour qu'elle revienne enfin à elle.

« Hermione ? dis-je inquiet. On va aller voir un médicomage. Ce soir.

_ Non, je suis surmenée. Je suis fatiguée. Et puis la nouvelle de Ginny et Harry qui vont avoir un autre bébé et…

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose de négociable. Cette décision-là, c'est moi qui la prends. Et ce soir, on va consulter à Sainte Mangouste. »

Je la force un peu et je dois la traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Les urgences de Sainte Mangouste sont un endroit dans lequel on n'aime pas beaucoup se trouver. Alors que nous patientons, assis dans la salle d'attente, je contemple nos compagnons d'infortune. Assis près de moi, il y a une sorcière dont la tête a doublé de volume. Lorsqu'elle me sourit, je me retiens à grand-peine de pousser un hurlement de terreur et de m'enfuir en courant. Plus loin, il y a un homme avec sa baguette enfoncée dans une oreille. Comment peut-on en arriver là ?

Une guérisseuse nous appelle et nous nous levons. Là, on nous fait entrer dans une petite pièce et nous expliquons ce qui nous amène. La guérisseuse fait installer Hermione sur une table d'examen et disparaît. Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, un médicomage entre. Il nous serre la main, demande des précisions sur le malaise d'Hermione. Dans la conversation, j'ajoute les vomissements nocturnes de ces derniers temps. Il ausculte ma femme en silence et j'ai envie de le secouer pour qu'il nous crache enfin son diagnostic. Au bout d'un moment, il saisit sa baguette et prononce une formule. Une image se forme juste au-dessus d'Hermione.

J'y vois… un truc… noir et gris, flou, qui bouge bizarrement.

Le médicomage commente :

« Madame, vous êtes enceinte. »

Le silence s'abat. Hermione dévisage le médicomage. Moi, je suis bouche bée. Mais vraiment, littéralement parlant je veux dire. La main d'Hermione cherche la mienne.

« Co… comment ? »

Le médicomage me dévisage.

« Ce sont des choses que je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer, monsieur. »

Je sens mes oreilles rougir. Ouais, c'est ça, prends moi pour un idiot tiens.

« Non, je veux dire…

_ J'avais compris le sens de votre question. Vous voyez ? C'est le cœur du bébé. Je dirais qu'il doit avoir un mois et demi. Deux plus probablement.

_ Deux mois.

_ A quelques jours près, bien entendu. C'est à vous de voir si ça correspond avec vos rapports. »

Je n'ose pas répondre. Mais ça correspond à… deux mois…. Septembre… Août… Les vacances. Ah ben oui, ça correspond carrément même.


	4. Novembre 2005

**NOVEMBRE 2005**

Maintenant que l'étrange mal d'Hermione a un nom, je trouve que c'est moins inquiétant… ou plus en fait. Ah mince, je ne sais vraiment plus sur quel pied danser.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après avoir appris la nouvelle nous-même, nous réunissons la famille à la maison. Il y a là Harry et Ginny, Bill et Fleur, mes parents, ceux d'Hermione, et Charlie. Les autres nous ont un peu fait faux bond mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave. Nous avons prévu un grand dîner et je me sens tout guilleret. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les trois bièraubeurres que j'ai bu avec Harry dans le salon le temps que tout le monde arrive. D'ailleurs, je lui ai déjà lâché l'information.

Il est resté tout penaud pendant un moment puis nous nous sommes amusés à compter. Ginny et Hermione devraient accoucher à peu près en même temps. Si ce n'est que, bien qu'elle l'ait su avant Hermione, la grossesse de Ginny est un tout petit peu moins avancée.

Ce soir, c'est moi qui annonce la nouvelle. Alors que nous arrivons au dessert, je me lève et je lève mon verre.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

J'envoie un clin d'œil à Ginny.

« C'est mon tour cette fois. Enfin, c'est notre tour. Hermione et moi, on va être parents. »

C'est une véritable pluie de félicitations et d'embrassades qui s'abat sur nous. Ma mère pleure dans les bras d'Hermione et mon père me serre si fort dans ses bras que j'ai peur un moment qu'il ne me brise les côtes. Bill m'envoie un grand coup dans le biceps. Aie !

C'est amusant comme les gens réagissent vite. La grossesse d'Hermione ne se voit pas encore mais tout le monde s'active déjà à prendre soin d'elle. Fleur refuse qu'elle fasse la vaisselle, ma mère débarrasse la table.

« Reste assise ma chérie, tu dois te ménager maintenant. »

Les parents d'Hermione se lancent dans une grande discussion sur le suivi de la grossesse. Sincèrement, un conseil, ne parlez jamais santé ou naissance avec des moldus, surtout s'ils sont dans le médical. Leurs instruments et leurs techniques sont réellement à faire peur. Bon, Hermione est habituée donc elle ne s'en formalise pas mais moi, quand j'entends ma belle-mère me raconter ce qu'est la péri… pridu… enfin ce machin pour empêcher les femmes d'avoir mal au moment de l'accouchement, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace.

Non, sincèrement, les moldus sont de sacrés barbares.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous partis, j'ai l'impression que la maison est vide est silencieuse. J'ai envie de serrer Hermione dans mes bras mais elle est fatiguée et monte se coucher immédiatement. Il est tard et comme l'hiver commence à approcher à grands pas, il fait nuit depuis longtemps.

Moi aussi je devrais aller me coucher mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je pioche une autre bouteille de bièraubeurre dans le réfrigérateur et me laisse tomber dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Pendant un long moment, je bois en silence et en observant les flammes. Mon esprit voyage entre le passé et le présent. Je me remémore mes premiers jours en compagnie d'Hermione, je vais même jusqu'à notre rencontre. Quand je pense qu'au début de ma première année, quand j'avais onze ans, je ne pouvais pas la supporter. A mon sens, ce n'était qu'une petite miss je sais tout arrogante et insupportable.

Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je pense à elle, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : « Wingardium Levioooooosa ». Au début, bien avant que je ne l'épouse, j'y pensais avec un genre de mépris et pas mal de moquerie. Mais mes sentiments à son égard ont drôlement évolué et maintenant c'est avec tendresse que je songe à cette façon qu'elle avait de me corriger chaque fois que je prononçais mal une formule ou chaque fois que je répondais faux à une question de l'un de nos professeurs.

Je pense également aux bouleversements que la venue de l'enfant va causer dans notre vie, le quotidien qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, va en être complètement perturbé. Je songe aux nuits que nous allons passer à nous disputer à moitié pour ne pas être le prochain à se lever lorsqu'il ou elle pleurera. Je songe à tous ces petits soins, à ce petit être que nous allons serrer dans nos bras.

Papa.

Ça me fait sacrément bizarre de songer que c'est comme ça qu'on m'appellera. Ça me rend heureux, il ne faut pas croire. Mais ça me fait tout drôle. Dans mon esprit, je suis toujours un gamin quelque part. J'ai l'impression que le temps est passé sacrément vite entre le jour où j'ai rencontré Harry, il y a… tellement longtemps, et ce soir.

Je termine ma bouteille de bièraubeurre en regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas plus grande. J'hésite. Ce n'est pas bien. J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne. Mais d'un autre côté…

Je me lève, jette la bouteille vide à la poubelle et en prends une autre dans le réfrigérateur. Je retourne m'asseoir devant la cheminée. Dehors, il commence à faire sacrément froid. Le matin, les premières gelées commencent déjà à apparaître et ce soir, j'ai bien du mal de me réchauffer, même avec l'alcool.

Je contemple à nouveau le feu et la danse des flammes. C'est effrayant de se dire que la vie de quelqu'un va être confiée à votre entière responsabilité. Bon, évidemment, je ne vais pas devoir affronter ça tout seul, et heureusement. Hermione sera là et on se soutiendra mutuellement. Ce sera merveilleux.

Mais il y a un tout de même un côté effrayant à tout ça : celui de se dire qu'il va falloir être responsable. D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des premières choses que m'a dite ma mère ce soir :

« Ronny (je déteste quand elle m'appelle comme ça), tu vas devenir un homme responsable maintenant. »

Sous-entendu : je ne l'étais pas jusque là ? Oh et puis zut, ma mère n'est pas contre moi, je le sais, et c'est l'émotion qui lui a fait dire un peu n'importe quoi.

Je termine ma bouteille de bièraubeurre. Pour ce soir, c'est la dernière. Promis, juré, craché. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je souris tout à coup. C'est pour Charlie parce que le malheureux va encore plus être harcelé maintenant. La raison pour laquelle il ne s'est jamais marié n'appartient qu'à lui et il n'a jamais réellement voulu en parler. Je devine que c'est personnel et qu'il n'a tout simplement pas envie d'en discuter. Mais maman ne va certainement pas le lâcher pour savoir quand il nous présentera une fille, quand il annoncera son mariage et quand il aura lui aussi une naissance à annoncer.

Dans l'esprit de maman, c'est comme ça. On grandit, on fait des études, on trouve un bon travail, on se marie, on a des enfants. Ceux qui dérogent à la règle se font taper sur les doigts.

Se conférer à Charlie pour plus d'explications.


	5. Décembre 2005

**DECEMBRE 2005**

Il fait drôlement froid, il y a du givre un peu partout. A l'image de mon neveu James, j'aimerais bien qu'il neige. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la neige même si c'est froid, mouillé et que ça rend souvent malade.

Hermione est presque à quatre mois de grossesse et son ventre commence à s'arrondir. C'est encore discret, elle peut encore le cacher sous ses vêtements. Pour l'instant, elle aime mieux que ça ne se sache pas trop au ministère, surtout devant ses clients, parce qu'elle dit que ça ne fait pas sérieux. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais bon, c'est un différend parmi tant d'autres et finalement, c'est un peu elle qui choisit. Moi, personnellement, j'aime bien le caresser ce ventre qui s'arrondit et dans lequel grandit notre bébé.

On s'est déjà questionné sur les prénoms. Le soir, quand on se met au lit, on s'amuse à en trouver. Ça va des plus intéressants aux plus farfelus. Par exemple, si c'est un garçon, Hermione songe à l'appeler Jonathan, comme son père. Personnellement, je ne suis pas chaud. Jonathan Weasley… bof. Ça ne me semble pas pertinent. Je lui ai dit que si c'était une fille, on pouvait aussi l'appeler Muriel comme ma vieille tante qui a fini par décéder l'an passé alors que plus personne ne l'espérait… n'y croyait… n'a été surpris ?

Hermione a cherché à m'étouffer dans mon oreiller et nous avons éclaté de rire. Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des mois et des mois que nous n'avons pas été aussi complices. Je me débats avec l'oreiller d'Hermione et me redresse dans le lit. Il est tard mais ni elle ni moi ne semble avoir envie de dormir. Dans l'obscurité, je discerne à peine sa silhouette sous les draps.

« Hermione ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es heureuse d'avoir le bébé ? »

Elle reste silencieuse peut-être une demi-seconde mais pour moi, c'est un temps incroyablement long. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me dise non que la tension me semble insupportable.

« Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. »

J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Mais mon angoisse n'est pas apaisée. Ce temps qu'elle a mis à répondre me semble révélateur.

« Mais ?

_ Mais quoi, Ron ?

_ J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas si enthousiaste que ça. »

Dans l'obscurité, je l'entends soupirer.

« On ne sauve pas un couple en faisant un enfant.

_ Tu… tu crois que notre couple a besoin d'être sauvé ?

_ Je crois que si on ne fait pas quelque chose rapidement ce sera le cas, oui. »

Je regrette presque d'avoir posé la question maintenant. Je baisse la tête, dépité et attristé par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas dupe et je sais que rien n'est jamais simple, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise que je me fais des idées.

Je sursaute lorsque les bras d'Hermione passent autour de mes épaules. Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur ma joue et son souffle murmure dans mon oreille.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi, sois tranquille. Je t'aime et j'aime notre enfant. J'ai été un peu surprise par la nouvelle de ma grossesse mais j'en suis heureuse. »

Ce soir-là, nous avons pleinement retrouvé toute notre complicité d'antan. Nous étions parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde comme on dit et nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L'hiver s'installe doucement et à Noël, nous nous retrouvons tous au Terrier pour passer les fêtes en famille. Harry est malheureusement absent à cause du ministère qui l'exploite plus qu'autre chose et Ginny n'a de cesse de déblatérer sur le bureau des aurors. L'absence de mon meilleur ami me pèse un peu mais je fais avec.

Ginny et Hermione n'ont que le mot « bébé » à la bouche et au bout d'un moment je finis par fuir la conversation. Mon verre à la main, je m'en vais retrouver George qui est assis un peu plus loin. Il aide le petit Fred à monter ses jouets.

« George, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Mon frère lève les yeux vers moi.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? »

Je prends place juste à côté de lui.

« Je me pose des questions.

_ Non ? (il a l'air franchement étonné.) Est-ce que tu as enfin trouvé comment faire fonctionner ta cervelle ? »

Je grimace un sourire.

« Au sujet du bébé.

_ Ah.

_ Comment tu t'es senti quand Angie t'a dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

_ Vieux. »

Il éclate de rire. C'est toujours un peu le problème avec George. Tenir une conversation sérieuse avec lui tient de l'exploit. J'aurais pu poser la question à Percy ou à Bill ceci dit mais le premier m'aurait fait tout un cours sur la paternité et le second m'aurait dit : « te bile pas, Ronny. »

« Allez, George. Est-ce que tu as eu cette espèce de peur ? Celle de ne pas être à la hauteur ou de faire fausse route ? »

Il soupire.

« C'est pas facile d'être parent et c'est quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas. (il fronce les sourcils). Enfin je crois. C'est instinctif tu vois. Freddy, approche un peu. »

Le gamin s'avance à quatre pattes. Il lève vers nous son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Sous ses cheveux roux, c'est un digne représentant des Weasley. Et qui plus est, il est le portrait craché de George. Mon frère lui passe une main dans les cheveux et le gamin éclate de rire.

« On n'est jamais réellement prêt à prendre la vie de quelqu'un en main, Ron. Mais tu as promis de veiller sur Hermione et sur toute ta famille à venir. Tu ne peux pas faire faux bond.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire faux bond !

_ Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu m'embêtes ? »

Je me lève.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te parler de ça. »

Il m'attrape par la manche.

« Ron… James, il est toujours en vie et en bonne santé non ?

_ Euh… oui…

_ Et pourtant je ne compte plus les fois où tu l'as gardé. Tu feras un très bon père. J'en suis sûr. »

Il m'envoie un clin d'œil et retourne aux jouets de Fred qui s'impatiente.


	6. Janvier 2006

**JANVIER 2006**

Les fêtes de fin d'année ont laissé Hermione épuisé et je l'ai presque suppliée de prendre quelques jours de repos. Mais ma femme est une travailleuse acharnée et il a fallu qu'elle a fasse un malaise pour se décider à aller voir un gynécomage à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis un peu déçu qu'elle ne soit pas parvenue à trouver un rendez-vous un jour où j'étais de repos mais je me rassure en pensant que Ginny l'a accompagnée.

Toutes deux, elles ont dû se faire remarquer dans la salle d'attente. Les deux belles-sœurs enceintes, ça devait être amusant. Ou ridicule, en fait je ne suis pas sûr de savoir laquelle de ces deux idées les gens pourraient avoir retenu.

A son retour, elle m'a annoncé que la médicomage l'avait placée en congé thérapeutique, elle était folle de rage.

Trois jours durant, elle a fait la tête. Toute la journée, elle tournait en rond, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que le ministère avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Mais les nausées matinales qui n'ont pas encore cessé malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà presque à la fin du deuxième trimestre, son ventre qui grossit de plus en plus et toutes les menues douleurs et désagréments qui vont avec lui font prendre conscience de l'utilité de cet arrêt de travail.

George me laisse souvent rentrer plus tôt le soir et il se charge la plupart du temps de fermer la boutique lui-même. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas besoin de me répéter deux fois que, si je le veux, je peux rentrer.

Nous ne nous sommes pas encore décidé sur le prénom. Maman et papa nous harcèlent presque pour savoir et les parents d'Hermione ne font pas franchement mieux. Je me rassure au moins sur un point, le bébé sera notre premier enfant, donc mes parents ne peuvent pas tenter de faire parler l'aîné au sujet du prénom, comme ils le font avec James. Et ce dernier est particulièrement bavard. Ceci dit, c'est sans surprise qu'il nous a annoncé que s'il avait une petite sœur, elle s'appellerait Lily.

« En même temps, me dit Hermione un soir alors que je débarrasse les restes du dîner, ce n'est pas une grosse surprise.

_ Et si c'est un garçon ? je demande. Tu crois qu'ils l'appelleront Sirius ? »

A mon avis, Harry sera franchement tenté. D'un autre côté, c'est déjà le deuxième prénom de James. Mais bon, un deuxième prénom, ce n'est pas non plus celui que l'on utilise le plus. Enfin en général. Enfin je suppose.

« Ginny n'a pas l'air très chaude. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Si je me souviens bien, elle n'était pas très tentée par James non plus.

_ Oui mais elle a une nette préférence pour les prénoms à sonorité moldue. »

Je contemple ma femme du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi ?

_ Comment ça se fait que tu en saches plus que moi sur ma propre sœur ? »

Hermione se met à rire mais elle ne répond pas immédiatement. Je sais bien qu'elle essaye de faire durer le suspens.

« Tu ne sais pas écouter, Ron.

_ Si je sais écouter ! je me défends, un brin vexé.

_ D'accord. »

Elle s'appuie au dossier de sa chaise et pose ses mains sur son ventre.

« Alors ? Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. Lors de la visite de contrôle que nous avons eu le mois dernier, le médicomage nous a demandé nous souhaitions connaître le sexe de l'enfant et nous avions refusé. Bien sûr, il nous a montré les images du bébé mais franchement, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'y vois pas grand-chose. Comme le dit si bien Harry : « fait drôlement sombre là-dedans. »

Me vient alors à l'idée qu'Hermione pourrait très bien avoir demandé sans me demander mon avis lors de la visite qu'elle a effectuée en compagnie de Ginny. Et là, je l'avoue, je suis franchement vexé. La surprise, c'était censé être jusqu'au bout et pour tout le monde. Je fais la moue.

« On avait décidé de ne pas le savoir à l'avance, dis-je déçu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu demandes quand même ? »

Hermione roule des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas demandé.

_ Et comment tu le sais alors ? Tu es soudainement devenue médicomage ou guérisseuse de formation et tu as tout compris aux baguettographies ? »

Ma femme soupire. Je suis sûr que c'est mon ton sarcastique qui l'exaspère. Bon, c'est vrai, je m'emporte un peu pour un rien mais il faut me comprendre. On avait décidé de tout faire ensemble, de tout découvrir ensemble et la voici qui a déjà pris de l'avance sur moi. Je suis le père, nom de Merlin, je suis exactement au même niveau qu'elle !

« C'est une fille, lâche-t-elle finalement.

_ Formidable ! Comme ça on revient sur notre décision et on balance tout ce qu'on nous a offert et qui fait trop garçon. Super. La prochaine fois, tu demanderas aussi si elle sera rousse ou si elle sera plutôt brune. »

Hermione se lève en soupirant. Elle empoigne rageusement le reste de vaisselle que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ramasser.

« Pour ta gouverne, Ron, c'est parce que je sais écouter que je sais que ce sera une fille. Je n'ai pas demandé à savoir mais à quatre reprises, la dernière fois qu'on y est allé, tous les deux (elle insiste bien sur ce dernier mot), le médicomage a dit _elle_. Pour moi, c'est assez clair. »

Elle passe devant moi, presque hautaine et jette à moitié sa vaisselle dans l'évier. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle ensorcèle l'éponge et le robinet et les verres, les assiettes et les couverts commencent à se nettoyer d'eux-mêmes. Mais elle est tellement agacée que l'eau déborde un peu de l'évier et vient éclabousser dans toute la cuisine.

Je suis bouche bée, confus et particulièrement honteux.

« Pardon, dis-je. Je… je n'avais pas remarqué.

_ Oui, eh bien c'est souvent ton problème, Ron. Tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Allez, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Elle m'embrasse vite fait sur la joue, signe que sa colère commence déjà à retomber et elle monte les escaliers. Je dépose le reste de vaisselle que je tiens encore dans mes mains dans l'évier et je soupire. Bill m'avait prévenu, Harry et George aussi. Une femme enceinte, parfois, c'est compliqué à supporter.


	7. Février 2006

**FEVRIER 2006**

Hermione désespère de retourner au travail et moi je désespère d'avoir des vacances. Ginny a elle aussi arrêté les matchs de Quidditch ce qui fait enfin respirer librement mes parents. Depuis qu'elle est devenue joueuse professionnelle, ma mère n'a de cesse de se stresser pour elle comme si chaque match la mettait en danger de mort. Bon, le Quidditch, ce n'est pas un jeu pour les petites natures, je suis d'accord, mais quand même, il n'y a pas eu d'accident vraiment grave depuis… euh… tiens, je n'en sais rien en fait. Il faudrait que je me renseigne. Je suis sûr que si je demandais à Hermione elle me sortirait l'année, le jour et l'heure et peut-être même la seconde du dernier accident grave. Quoique le Quidditch ne soit pas réellement sa tasse de thé.

Bref, je suis frustré par une Saint Valentin un peu trop chaste à mon goût mais Hermione n'est absolument pas disposée à… enfin vous voyez, inutile de vous expliquer. Elle se trouve trop grosse maintenant. Quand elle se met de profil devant le miroir de la chambre, elle soupire de dépit. J'ai beau lui dire que les formes d'une femme enceinte n'ont rien à voir avec celles de quelqu'un qui se serait laissé aller sur les chocogrenouilles.

« Mais regarde-moi, Ron ! Je suis grosse de partout ! Mes cuisses, mes fesses, j'ai pris de partout.

_ Mais non.

_ Mais si ! Ginny n'est pas comme ça et elle n'a qu'un mois de grossesse de moins que moi. »

Ce à quoi je lui réplique que je n'ai pas l'habitude de regarder les formes de ma sœur et que si elle veut une confirmation ou une infirmation à ce sujet, elle ferait mieux de s'adresser à Harry. Mais j'ai à peine prononcé ces mots que je me dis tout à coup qu'en fait, ça ne me plairait pas beaucoup qu'Harry regarde ma femme de trop près.

Après tout, à un moment donné, j'avais redouté qu'ils ne soient amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un peu mis ça sur le compte du médaillon de Serpentard ensorcelé par Voldemort et dont nous nous partagions le fardeau lorsque nous étions partis à la chasse aux horcruxes, mais au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Ces peurs, je les ai toujours eues.

Mais je n'ai pas très envie de revenir là-dessus. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. La Saint Valentin passée, Harry et Ginny nous invitent à souper chez eux au Square Grimmauld. Le plus compliqué consiste à utiliser les moyens de transport moldus parce que nous n'avons plus de poudre de cheminette et que le transplanage est fortement déconseillé aux femmes ayant dépassé le stade du deuxième trimestre. Bon, Hermione y est à peine et à strictement parler, on pourrait transplaner mais étant donné qu'elle a le malaise facile, on aime mieux ne pas trop tirer le Norvégien à Crête par la queue.

Donc nous empruntons le bus, le train et le métro moldus. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le magicobus me direz-vous ? Eh bien parce que le chauffeur ne sait clairement pas conduire, ou pas mieux que moi en tout cas, bien que j'ai mon permis de conduire moldu (et c'est une chose dont je ne suis pas peu fier, ne me manque plus que la voiture qui va avec) et Hermione ne supporte pas les cahots et changements brutaux de direction.

La soirée chez ma sœur et mon meilleur ami fera très certainement partie des meilleures de toutes ma vie. A quelques exception près bien entendu. Mon mariage, par exemple, ne compte pas et les soirées passées en amoureux avec Hermione sont toutes en tête du classement.

Nous discutons et nous rions beaucoup.

Tiens, un nouveau point négatif de la grossesse d'Hermione, les aliments qu'elle ne peut plus du tout encadrer. Au dessert, Ginny nous sert un délicieux fondant au chocolat avec une boule de glace à la vanille et si je me régale en me demandant s'il m'est déjà arrivé de manger quelque chose d'aussi bon, Hermione, elle, fait la moue. A la première cuillerée, je la vois carrément grimacer et elle repousse son assiette d'un air écœuré.

« Je suis désolée, Ginny, s'excuse-t-elle, c'est certainement délicieux mais le chocolat, ça ne passe plus du tout. »

Ginny ne s'en formalise pas. Elle sert à Hermione une autre assiette dans laquelle elle ne laisse que la glace.

Il paraît que c'est une question d'hormone. Quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas réellement comprendre si on ne s'est pas tapé les dix ans d'études minimum qui vont avec la médicomagie. En tout cas, d'après ce qu'on nous a expliqué à Sainte Mangouste, le corps d'Hermione est particulièrement perturbé par la présence du bébé et toutes ses glandes s'affolent.

Ne riez pas, mais quand le médicomage a dit ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre : « ah ça, elle a les glandes quoi. » En fait si, riez. Bref, tout se détraque et notamment sa perception des goûts. Donc je ne dois pas m'étonner si quelque chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup avant, voire même qu'elle adorait, lui semble aujourd'hui particulièrement rebutant. Ça pourrait se remettre après l'accouchement, ou pas du tout. Ça pourrait peut-être même ne se remettre qu'au cours d'une prochaine grossesse.

Du coup, je me dis que si la petite doit être fille unique, Hermione pourrait très bien détester le chocolat jusqu'aux restants de ses jours. C'est triste quand même et j'oserais même dire : c'est une situation carrément invivable !

Ginny et Hermione sont maintenant parties dans l'une de leurs discussions de femmes enceintes. Du coup, je dévie sur le Quidditch avec Harry. Ce qui amène comme un silence du côté des filles. Alors Ginny se racle la gorge.

« En fait, dit-elle, je voulais vous dire quelque chose ce soir. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Quoi ? dis-je. Tu es enceinte ? »

Ginny rit un peu jaune. Pourtant, moi, je la trouvais drôle cette blague. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et Harry prend la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

« Comme vous le savez, je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch dans mon état. J'ai beau savoir jouer mieux que certains à cette table (c'est amusant, mais c'est moi qu'elle regarde en disant ça), ça pourrait tout de même être dangereux pour le bébé. »

Elle laisse passer une seconde de silence le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

« Donc, après en avoir discuté avec Harry, j'ai décidé d'arrêter le Quidditch. »

Mince alors ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Je me demande si elle plaisante ou si elle est en train de se moquer de nous. Mais Ginny a l'air particulièrement sérieuse. Et même pire, Harry acquiesce.

« Mais… tu ne peux pas arrêter quand même.

_ Si Ron, j'arrête, c'est tout. Je vais avoir un deuxième enfant, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des risques.

_ Mais… mais Ginny ! »

Harry éclate de rire tout en serrant davantage la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

« Tu as peur de ne plus avoir de billets gratuits pour les matchs, Ron ?

_ Ouais carrément ! »

Je laisse passer quelques instants tandis que nous rions tous aux éclats.

« Le Quidditch, dis-je finalement, c'est ta passion, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à la place ?

_ Eh bien je n'abandonne pas complètement le monde du Quidditch. La Gazette du Nimbus m'a proposé un poste de reporter. »

Nous félicitons Ginny pour sa nouvelle promotion mais lorsque nous rentrons finalement, après qu'Harry ait mis James au lit, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en reparler avec Hermione.

Nous avons utilisé la poudre de cheminette de ma sœur pour rentrer à la maison. Je me débarrasse de ma veste.

« J'ai du mal d'admettre que Ginny arrête les matchs.

_ C'est raisonnable de sa part, répond Hermione en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Oui bien sûr. Mais le Quidditch ! Hermione, elle a toujours adoré ça ! »

Hermione me frôle la hanche en passant auprès de moi.

« Je sais Ron, mais ta petite sœur a grandi. Il va falloir que tu l'admettes maintenant. »

Je renifle. Ouais, ben ça, c'est pas encore gagné.


	8. Mars 2006

**MARS 2006**

« Ron ! Donne-moi ta main. »

Je suis à moitié réveillé.

« Tu l'as déjà eue, Hermione, dis-je en mâchonnant à moitié mes mots. Tu te souviens, pas, on est marié. »

Dans la semi-obscurité, je lève ma main gauche à laquelle, dans la lumière de la lune, brille mon alliance. C'est bête à dire, mais je l'aime beaucoup mon alliance parce que chaque fois que je la regarde, elle me rappelle que c'est moi qu'Hermione à choisi et que je lui appartiens, tout comme elle m'appartient. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un simple objet, un anneau comme un autre, mais tellement chargé de symbolisme qu'à longueur de journée, je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser doucement.

« Mais non espèce d'abrutis ! »

Hermione rit. Je me demande ce qui la mets de si bonne humeur, surtout que si je jette un œil au réveil moldu qui brille dans le noir (c'est dingue comme les moldus fabriquent des objets bizarres), il est à peine deux heures du matin. J'adore ma femme, mais j'ai crapahuté toute la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour recevoir les livraisons pour la boutique et je suis vraiment épuisé. Sans compter que demain il faut ouvrir plus tôt pour les inventaires.

George ne pouvait-il donc pas embaucher des étudiants pour ça comme tous les autres commerçants ? Non, il fallait qu'il m'exploite, moi, son petit frère épuisé par une femme enceinte et un travail plus prenant qu'il n'en a l'air.

Avec un soupire d'exaspération (comme elle en a souvent à mon égard), Hermione attrape ma main et la pose sur son ventre. Sa peau est chaude sous ma paume, c'est agréable.

Je sursaute lorsque je sens un coup contre ma main. Mon sommeil disparaît tout à coup et je me redresse en prenant bien soin de ne pas rompre le contact.

« Hé, je murmure dans l'ombre, c'est que la petite est en forme ce soir.

_ Elle n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds ces derniers temps.

_ C'est parce qu'elle a envie de sortir. »

Hermione est à sept mois de grossesse maintenant. S'il devait arriver quelque chose et qu'elle était forcée d'accoucher maintenant, notre fille aurait toutes les chances de survivre. Ce qui fait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal d'arriver à patienter jusqu'à sa venue. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très patient, c'est un fait. Mais là, il faut avouer que je commence à trouver le temps long.

« Tu me fais penser à James, dit ma femme en éclatant de rire. Depuis qu'il sait que le bébé de Ginny est pour bientôt, il n'en peut plus d'attendre lui non plus et il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il demande combien de temps il devra encore patienter. »

Un petit moment quand même parce que si Hermione en est à sept mois, Ginny, elle, n'en est encore qu'à six. Il va falloir qu'il patiente encore un peu le petit gars, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je reste un long moment durant avec ma main sur le ventre d'Hermione a chercher à sentir au maximum les mouvements de ma fille. Au bout d'un moment, les coups semblent se calmer. Pourtant, je ne bouge toujours pas. Là, à quelques millimètres de moi, se trouve ma petite fille (si tant est qu'Hermione a raison, je laisse quand même une certaine part au doute). J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Comment on va l'appeler ? dis-je.

_ Eh bien, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers jours. »

Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas. Non seulement Hermione est naturellement quelqu'un qui réfléchit beaucoup mais encore en plus le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas travailler favorise ses longs moments de réflexion.

D'ailleurs, je fais une petite interlude pour faire remarquer que j'ai remarqué les parchemins dans le secrétaire du bureau. Faudrait voir à ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Hermione se fait envoyer du travail du ministère par hibou. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle fait ça mais j'aurais dû savoir dès le début qu'elle ne saurait pas s'en tenir aux recommandations du médicomage. J'ai envie de lui en faire la réflexion mais je sais bien qu'elle va me le renvoyer dans les dents et j'avoue que c'est lâche mais pour le coup, pour la paix de mon ménage, je préfère me taire.

« Et à quel prénom tu pensais ?

_ A celui de ma grand-mère.

_ Hermione ! »

Je m'écarte d'elle. De toute façon, la petite ne bouge plus et je commence à avoir des fourmis dans le bras.

« On ne va pas donner à notre fille le prénom de ta _grand-mère_ !

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie que les gamins de Poudlard se moquent de ma fille parce qu'elle a un prénom de vieux.

_ Tu ne sais même pas de quel prénom il s'agit.

_ Germaine ? Marthe ? Jacqueline ? »

J'entends Hermione soupirer à côté de moi.

« Rose. »

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas si affreux comme prénom mais bon, faut avouer que ce n'est pas génial non plus. Le silence tombe entre nous.

« Tu n'aimes pas ?

_ Tu veux que je sois franc ?

_ S'il te plaît. »

Ok, je prends une grande inspiration.

« Je déteste ce prénom. Tu te souviens de Tonks, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Evidemment, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans.

_ L'une des choses que je retiendrai le plus d'elle c'est justement qu'elle détestait son prénom et qu'elle en voulait à ses parents de l'avoir appelé Nymphadora. Ce qu'au final, je pouvais tout à fait comprendre. Hermione, je n'ai pas envie que notre fille nous maudisse parce qu'on l'a appelée Rose.

_ Moi j'aime beaucoup.

_ Oui mais tu te vois appeler ta fille comme ça ? Rose, Rose Weasley, le dîner est servi ! Sérieusement, on dirait presque qu'on énonce le menu là.

_ N'importe quoi. »

Je reste campé sur mes positions.

« Non, Rose, j'aime pas du tout. C'est sans appel. »


	9. Avril 2006

**AVRIL 2006**

L'hiver est parti et le printemps s'est installé tout doucement sans que nous ne le remarquions. En tout cas, sans que moi je ne le remarque. Ça m'a surpris un matin parce que je me suis levé et je me suis rendu compte que non seulement le salon était baigné de lumière mais qu'encore en plus il n'y avait plus un seul flocon de neige dans le jardin. J'aime bien le printemps. Mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait réellement une explication.

Hermione en est à son huitième mois de grossesse et son ventre est énorme. Je la charrie un peu avec ça, je me moque d'elle, mais c'est gentiment. Moi j'aime bien son ventre, enfin surtout ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle a cessé de s'en plaindre maintenant. Par contre, elle a mal au dos, dans les jambes, dans les chevilles et quand je la vois se tenir les reins, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui souligner qu'elle a l'air d'une petite vieille.

A notre dernière visite à Sainte Mangouste, le gynécomage nous a dit qu'à partir de maintenant nous pouvons nous attendre à l'arrivée imminente du bébé. Bien entendu, son arrivée est prévue pour la fin du mois prochain mais elle peut arriver n'importe quand. Il paraît qu'on ne peut jamais savoir avec précision, ils pourraient faire un effort quand même.

Nous sommes de plus en plus pressés d'en arriver à la naissance, surtout Hermione même, si d'un côté, je crois que l'accouchement lui fait peur. Ceci dit, je la comprends. Quand Ginny nous raconte la naissance de James, il y a de quoi s'enfuir en hurlant. Combien de temps a-t-elle passé en salle d'accouchement ? Seize heures je crois, ou en tout cas pas loin. Je me souviens que Harry nous avait envoyé un hibou une fois que le petit était là, il était quatre heures du matin.

Depuis quelques jours, Hermione et Ginny s'échangent tout un tas de lettres. Elle ne les tient pas secrètes, donc elles ne parlent déjà pas de moi ou d'Harry. Bon, je rigole, mais c'est vrai que c'est presque inquiétant cette façon qu'elle a de sauter sur Eros, le grand duc de Ginny. Le pauvre animal en est presque effrayé lui-même. Je crois que si elle continue comme ça, il ne voudra plus venir jusqu'ici. La pauvre bête en sera traumatisée. Ceci dit, Hermione lui saute peut-être dessus mais ce n'est absolument rien comparé à ce que James lui a déjà fait subir. Si je me souviens bien, il lui a renversé son biberon dessus, l'a tartiné de compote de citrouille, lui a tiré les plumes et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Fait pas bon d'être un hibou dans l'entourage de James Sirius Potter, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Ce soir, je rentre de la boutique un peu plus tard que d'habitude. George m'avait pourtant dit de rentrer sitôt que j'aurais fini de compter la caisse, ce qui ne m'a pas pris plus de cinq minutes, mais au moment où j'allais partir, quelques secondes à peine après avoir enfilé ma veste, George s'est retrouvé confronté à un sacré problème. Un adolescent en âge d'être à Poudlard, et donc qui n'avait strictement rien à faire à la boutique, s'est cru en droit de glisser un philtre d'amour dans la poche de son blouson et de ne pas le payer. Il nous a fallu un bon moment pour contacter les aurors, ses parents et récupérer l'objet en question.

Le gamin n'avait même pas l'air mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit et d'après ce que j'ai compris de la bouche même de ses parents, il est coutumier du genre. Je ne sais pas si le fait d'être bientôt père ou si c'est cette façon qu'il avait de nous regarder avec un air méprisant mais j'ai eu très envie de lui coller une bonne baffe. Et à voir le regard de mon frère, je me suis douté qu'il devait nourrir à peu près les mêmes sentiments.

Je rentre donc tard ce soir. J'aurais pu laisser George se débrouiller tout seul mais je ne trouvais pas ça correct. Si ç'avait été l'inverse, lui ne m'aurait pas laissé tomber. Enfin je crois. J'espère en tout cas !

Hermione est installée dans le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Il fait assez bon dehors mais elle a tout de même une couverture sur les épaules. Quand je viens l'embrasser, elle soupire.

« La journée a été longue. Deux fois j'ai appelé ta mère pour qu'elle m'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. »

Je crois que mon cœur cesse de battre et que mon estomac se retourne. Je m'agrippe au rebord du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Des contractions. J'en ai de plus en plus souvent.

_ Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

_ J'ai paniqué Ron. J'ai utilisé la poudre de Cheminette pour avertir ta mère, je n'avais pas le temps d'envoyer un hibou. »

J'acquiesce en me forçant à raisonner. Il n'y a pas de Cheminée à la boutique. George dit que Fred et lui l'avaient décidé ainsi pour éviter que n'importe qui n'entre n'importe comment. Surtout après la fermeture. C'est sensé. Et il paraît que beaucoup de commerçants refusent l'accès de leur magasins par le réseau de cheminée. N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, du coup, je me dis que ç'aurait été bien quand même qu'il y en ait une. Et si Hermione avait accouché ? Si ça se trouve je ne l'aurais même pas su !

Bon, j'imagine que ma mère m'aurait quand même tenu au courant.

Allez, Ron, faut pas faire ta crise de jalousie maintenant.

« Et qu'a dit le médicomage ?

_ Que ça va m'arriver de plus en plus jusqu'à la naissance mais que tant que la poche des eaux ne s'est pas rompue, c'est que l'accouchement n'est pas imminent. »

Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr quand même. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas essayé de l'embobiner un coup, tiens, celui-là ? Bon, j'en sais rien après tout, c'est vrai.

J'embrasse à nouveau Hermione.

« Y a plus qu'à être patient du coup.

_ Y a plus qu'à oui. »


	10. Mai 2006

**MAI 2006**

L'été n'est pas encore là, mais aujourd'hui, il fait drôlement chaud. Nous sommes à la moitié du mois, le soleil brille, il y a des fleurs partout, bref c'est bucolique à souhait et ça plaît à tous ceux qui ne se plaignent pas d'avoir des allergies.

Ça fait quinze jours que je fais la navette entre la maison, la boutique, le Terrier et Sainte Mangouste. Pour être plus sûre, Hermione a demandé à ce que l'on s'installe provisoirement chez mes parents, le temps que le bébé arrive. Je crois que trois à quatre fois par jour, elle a ce que j'appelle une « fausse alerte », c'est-à-dire que les contractions la poussent à croire que le bébé va arriver. Ma mère ne l'emmène plus systématiquement à Sainte Mangouste. Une guérisseuse leur a fait la remarque qu'elles ne devaient pas paniquer à chaque fois et je crois qu'elle est vexée. Elle qui a eu sept enfants, elle dit qu'elle sait parfaitement ce que c'est que d'être enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher. Je la comprends, mais d'un autre côté, il ne faut pas oublier que la naissance de Ginny ne date pas d'hier. Non pas qu'elle soit vieille non plus ceci dit. Si elle apprend que j'ai dit ça, ma sœur risquerait fortement de vouloir me faire la peau.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de mes parents donc, nous nous sommes installés provisoirement au Terrier où j'ai réintégré mon ancienne chambre sous les combles, réaménagée pour nous accueillir Hermione et moi.

L'orange de toutes mes anciennes affiches des Canons de Chudley a commencé à tourner sur le cœur de ma femme au bout de deux jours et un soir, quand je suis monté me coucher, telle n'a pas été ma surprise de découvrir que tous les posters ont été enlevés. J'ai du mal de reconnaître ma chambre d'enfant et d'adolescent. Mon vieil aquarium dans lequel nageaient des têtards sert maintenant de remise pour tous mes vieux livres d'école. C'est amusant d'ailleurs de voir des livres dans un aquarium mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à en rire.

Un humour qui m'est parfaitement personnel comme dit Hermione, allez comprendre.

Le soir du 15 mai, Hermione, mes parents et moi sommes en train de dîner. Il est presque neuf heures et nous discutons gaiement des vacances qui ne vont plus tarder (trois mois, je sais, enfin deux et demi, mais c'est tout de même presque près) et mon père se propose de nous emmener chez Bill et Fleur pour l'été.

Alors qu'il est en train d'argumenter avec ma mère sur le sujet, je vois le visage d'Hermione se contracter tout à coup. Elle lâche sa fourchette et serre ses bras sur son ventre. Je l'interroge du regard. Elle secoue la tête.

« Il ne faut pas s'affoler… »

Mais elle termine sa phrase dans un cri. Quoi qu'ait dit le médicomage, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je me lève d'un bond.

« On va aller à Sainte Mangouste, dis-je.

_ Non ce n'est pas… si on y va ! »

C'est la première fois que je comprends pour de vrai l'expression « perdre les eaux ». C'est bête à dire, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça se passerait ainsi.

Mon père vient immédiatement m'aider et en quelques minutes, nous empruntons le réseau de cheminée pour atteindre Sainte Mangouste. Les choses vont très vite. Hermione est rapidement prise en charge par des guérisseurs puis par une médicomage. Je suis autorisé à rester auprès d'elle dans la salle d'accouchement. Mes parents, eux, sont tenus de rester dans la salle d'attente. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils se chargeront de prévenir le reste de la famille et notamment les parents d'Hermione.

Je tiens la main de ma femme pendant que la médicomage lui donne ses directives. Elle serre si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'écraser les doigts. La médicomage demande à Hermione de respirer vite et fort, de faire le « petit niffleur », ce qui me fait éclater de rire. Mais visiblement, je suis le seul à trouver ça amusant.

L'accouchement dure longtemps. Entre deux, je quitte la pièce pour aller rassurer mes parents ou faire un saut aux toilettes. Dans la salle d'attente, je vois Harry. Ginny, qui en est à son huitième mois a préféré ne pas venir, je la comprends. George et Angelina sont là aussi et Percy et Audrey, Fleur avec Victoire et Teddy qui chahutent dans un coin.

Je ne reste jamais très longtemps en salle d'attente.

Finalement, à presque quatre heures du matin, ma fille vient au monde. Cette petite chose fripée et toute rouge qui hurle à plein poumons, c'est ma petite fille. J'observe les guérisseuses qui la nettoient et l'enveloppent dans une couverture puis elles la déposent dans les bras d'Hermione. J'approche, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens. Je suis un homme nom de nom, ça ne ferait pas sérieux !

Dans l'heure qui suit, Hermione est hospitalisée dans une chambre avec notre fille. Moi, je fais le tour de la famille. J'annonce la naissance comme on annonce la venue d'un être exceptionnel. Ceci dit, c'est ma fille et pour moi, c'est un être exceptionnel. Harry me serre dans ses bras et me dit que maintenant je vais moi aussi goûter aux joies d'être parent et, surtout, à celle de devoir me lever plusieurs fois par nuit pour aller donner le biberon. Je le regretterai peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant, j'ai hâte d'en arriver là.

Les dix derniers mois sont passés et quand je fais le compte, je me dis que la naissance de ma fille est ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau depuis le jour de mon mariage.

Et vous savez quoi ?

La petite s'appelle Rose. Parce que même si je n'étais pas chaud pour le prénom, Hermione l'a à cœur, et je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Rose Weasley est donc née le 16 mai 2006 à quatre heures du matin. Un mois plus tard, jour pour jour quasiment, Ginny met au monde son deuxième garçon.


End file.
